


To Grandmother's House We Go

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [95]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Young!Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leto Brothers visit their beloved grandparents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Grandmother's House We Go

“Grammy!”

                Ruby chuckled as she knelt down and picked her youngest grandson up from his armpits and popped him on his hips, “Little Jared, you just keep on growing, and there’s Shannon, how are you dear?”

                “Good,” Six-year-old Shannon answered with a smile, his front tooth missing, “Look!”

                “Ah, there are the two future Letos,”

                “Grandpapa!” shouted the two brothers.

                Ruby smiled and turned, Jared still in his arms, “Constance just dropped them off,”

                Joseph nodded and wrapped his older grandson in an one-armed hug, “Well, how about we go in, we’ll sit in front of the piano while Grammy makes some cookies?”

                “Yay!”

                “I still don’t think Baby Jay can reach the keys Grandpapa,” Shannon said.

                “I’m not a baby!” came the regular response from Jared.

                “It doesn’t matter, he can still enjoy the music, maybe even sing along,” Joseph remarked, poking Jared in the side, making the younger boy giggle, “And hate to break it to you kid, with that face, you’ll always be adorable.”

                “What about Shan-Shan?”

                “What about him?”

                “Is gonna be a baby too?”

                Ruby smiled and look at her two grandchildren, “Not when he has you to watch over dear. Now, let’s go.  I’m in a baking mood and I want to start. Go with your grandfather, dears.”

                “Okay Grammy!”

                Ruby chuckled as she watched her grandchildren scamper up the small series of steps. Those two were going to be something great, she just knew it. And as she watched Shannon help Jared up, his short legs a bit too small to get up the stone stairs, she knew that they would stand side-by-side through the whole adventure.


End file.
